Love This Feeling
by BlueEyesCry
Summary: -:COMPLETE:- A Touch, A Spark, after 5 years of total and complete hate. A Christmas Holiday that I would never forget and a ring that fit so perfectly. It all leads to these words.
1. Golden Silver

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR …… must I say more?

-:-

It's funny that in a simple moment in time that you're whole point of view of a person could change completely. It's difficult to accept that maybe you could have feeling's for that person. It's hard to change years of hate and hurtful words toward one another. But it's absolutely wonderful to fall in love with that person and know that all of that hate, the hurtful words, the pain that they had caused, would now be replaced with the greatest love someone could ever experience.

That's what I felt for a certain person for 6 years of my life. I felt complete and utter hate, hoping every single day that he would be gone forever, that he would just leave me the hell alone. That all of the embarrassment, all of the pain that he had caused me would just go away. That maybe, his gigantic ego wouldn't be so infinite towards everything.

He annoyed me so much. The way he would walk around like he was king, the way he would ruffle his hair to make him look 'cool', the way he would show off in front of large groups of people, especially for us girls. The way he would always be pulling pranks on Snape 'just because', the way he would ask me out every change he got, the way he called me Evans, the way he would look at me with so much feeling….

I couldn't stand him, yet I would catch myself thinking about him. I always said I hated him, though sometimes I couldn't figure out if I really did hate him, or it was just a cover for my true emotions. It was weird though, because every single girl in the whole entire castle wanted Potter, but I was the only one he couldn't have. If it weren't for Brianna Short, I probably would have given into him a long time ago. Bri was my best friend and she always supported me in the category of my morals, in 'defying' Potter. But Bri always had that way in saying that I was secretly in love with him, and that I should become friends with him and give him a chance, not sleep with him.

James Potter was his name. I took to calling him Potter. James just seemed like something that you would call a friend, not an enemy. Potter had jet-black hair, always messy no matter what he did with it, and it helped the fact when he would purposely ruffle it to make him look 'cool'. He had beautiful hazel eyes that were always shining with his feelings. You could get lost in those eyes, and every girl knew it. Potter was a little over 6 foot tall and he had the muscles to show through his robes, but not enough to look overly bulky or big. If it weren't for his personality, I would admit he was pretty damn hot, which he certainly was!

I didn't truly understand why Potter wanted to go out with me. I wasn't anything special. I was about 5 foot, 2 inches, with blood red hair a little past my shoulders, pretty green eyes that I loved, and fair skin with a only a couple freckles; thank the gods. I had a pretty good body, proportioned and slim. But I was nothing compared to Bri.

Bri was a part Italian part Mexican girl who had deep chocolate hair with blonde streaks, bright brown eyes and a great smile. Bri was shorter than I was, for she stood at 5 feet tall. Bri was very athletic, doing all kinds of martial arts, running around the Quidditch pitch, and even playing a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Bri was a natural beauty, and everyone knew it. I admired her, everything about her. She was beautiful to me.

Everyone was to be getting back from Christmas break later that night, and a feast was being held after that. I didn't really care though; I would rather have most of the school to myself. Bri and I had stayed this year, like always, along with The Marauder's. We were the only people for Gryffindor this year, and we were all 6th year Gryffindor's. It quite surprised me when the Marauder's didn't go down to meet their 'fan clubs'.

I wanted this afternoon to last forever. Quiet common room, with the sound of the fire crackling. You could almost hear people stretching, smiling, and yawning with delight of the moment. But this afternoon wouldn't last forever, and when everyone else came back, we would have to deal with an endless amount of bimbos screeching to Potter and Black about how much they were missed. I really hated this part of the year. But Potter had seemed a little different this Christmas, as I actually talked to him for more than an insult or two. Maybe he is actually different from what I thought. Maybe he's not so much of a pig-headed git after all…

"Go out with me?" a voice sounded from behind Lily.

"No Potter. Go away." Lily sighed as she continued towards Gryffindor Common Room.

"Do you ever get tired of saying that?" James asked, catching up to Lily and walking beside her.

"No Potter. Go away." Lily smiled and laughed.

"You sure you want me to?" James said, smiling a smile only he could and picking up a piece of her red hair.

"You have beautiful hair, you know that Evans?" James laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure Potter. You have 'beautiful' hair too, if you would stop messing with it all of the time." Lily said before walking away.

James sighed. He hated how cold Lily acted towards him; not that he didn't deserve it. He would do anything to change their past, but then, they wouldn't be the same Lily and James.

James sighed again, following Lily back up to Gryffindor Tower.

I watched Lily Evans sitting by the fire. She was so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her personality, her smile. I could go on forever. She was the best thing in my life at the moment, and I was trying desperately to get her attention. We had actually talked for more than an insult or two over Christmas vacation. I really loved talking to her. The only thing ruing the moment was the thought of the brainless whore's who would be returning that evening. The thought of all of those sluts crowding around me and blocking my view of Lily made me clench my fist in anger. Stupid whores they were!

I had given Lily a small and delicate looking ring for Christmas. It was solid silver and charmed to always be in mint condition. It had a lily carved onto the outside of the ring, and Lily told me it was beautiful. And then she hugged me. Her body fit to mine perfectly, like we were made to be together. When she pulled back, I was smiling so big, I must have looked like an idiot, but she was smiling to. _'I won't ever take it off James._' She had told me, caught up in the moment and forgetting she nearly hated me.

But what was special about that ring was, that if she ever fell in love with me, ever felt love, the romantic kind of love, for me, and I loved her, that it would turn gold and have the words _'I love you Lily._' Carved on the outside and _'Love, James'_ on the inside. I wasn't sure it would ever happen, but I hoped that one lucky day, it would.

I knew Potter was watching me. It was sort of nice; knowing that somebody actually liked me. And it was an amazing feeling to know that he still liked me after 4 years of endless insults and put downs. But after feeling amazing, I felt pretty damn bad, because if he had had a crush on me for 4 years, how come I had never given him the chance the prove himself? That he could be a nice, loving boyfriend.

Lily gazed down at the ring he had given her for Christmas. It was the most beautiful ring ever, and she loved it dearly. _'I won't ever take it off James.'_ She remembered telling him. She hadn't taken it off once in almost a month. She remembered how it had felt to hug him, to feel how warm and soft he was. '_Our bodies fit perfect._' Lily thought, smiling.

"James, you could just come over here and sit with me." Lily smiled as she turned toward James. James smiled and laughed.

"I was staring, wasn't I?" He laughed and walked over next to Lily, where he sat down again.

"Yes, you were. I was wondering what you were thinking. Happy to have your bimbo fan club coming back tonight?" Lily smirked at James, and burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Gods, no, how could I be happy for them to be coming back? Plus, they block my view of staring at your beautiful face." James winked at Lily as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop hitting on me Potter." Lily smiled, looking into her lap. Lily couldn't believe they were talking to each other, like they were friends or something.

"I was merely stating the truth, my flower." James smiled before they both heard a huge scream.

"What the hell?" Lily and James said together.

Sirius Black came pelting down the stairs, wearing a look of great amusement, and also great fear for his life.

"Sirius Black! I am going to kick you ARSE!" An angry voice screamed, as an angry Brianna Short came running down the stairs. Everybody knew that Miss. Brianna Short was _not _a slow runner.

Sirius let himself be tackled by Bri. Everyone knew he had a crush on her and would do anything to have her on top of him. Twisted bastard. Sirius was a great looking guy to go along with his personality. Sirius had spiky brown hair, grayish eyes that held mischief almost always. Sirius was a little over 6 foot tall, and was nicely built. He had a great body and it showed.

"How **_DARE_** you come into the bathroom while **I'M** in the **SHOWER**!" Bri yelled at Sirius, one hand full of his hair and the other tightly hold of his ear.

"I didn't know you were in there! I was looking Remus." Sirius said, drawing in air as Bri yanked his ear a little bit.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME BLACK! **I** SPECIFICALLY TOLD ALL OF YOU I WAS GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER, RIGHT AFTER REMUS SAID HE WAS GOING TO THE DAMNED **LIBRARY**!" Bri screamed, before letting go of his hair and ear, and slapping his across the face.

"Don't mess with me, and _NEVER_ come into the bathroom while I'm taking a shower again. Good Bye." Bri said as she got up and made her way upstairs to continue her shower.

"You flew your broom up the stairs to try and get a peek of her in the shower?" James asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, it was good while it lasted. Well worth it." Sirius smirked, catching his breath.

"Pervert. If you ever did that to me, I would do a little more that slap you." Lily glared.

"Oh no, Lily flower, I wouldn't be the one in the bathroom. That would be James." Sirius laughed, and ducked a James threw a pillow at him.

"Don't give him ideas Sirius!" Lily laughed as she put her foot out to stop a pillow from hitting her, as loads of pillows went flying.

"To late!" Sirius and James smirked, both looking at Lily.

"Oh Gods, No!" Lily screamed, bolting for the girl's staircases, and grabbing Sirius' broom on the way. "Don't even try to tickle me Black!"

__

"Damn." Lily heard Sirius say as she collapsed in laughter against her door.

-:-

****

AN - Hey! I just re-wrote the whole entire story! Here's the first rewrite, hope you enjoy it mucho! Love all of you so much, thank you all who reviewed my story, it makes my day.

Love n Stuff

Miss Meg


	2. Flashing The Slytherin's

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR…Must I say more?

-:-

-:-

It was a Hogsmead weekend, and Lily and Bri took a day away from current dates to spend the day together.

"And Sirius just opens the door, trying to be sneaky and get a peek of me in the shower!" Bri's cheeks glowed with redness, showing her anger at Sirius. "It was so embarrassing!" Bri covered her cheeks, shaking her head.

"Ooh, do I sense more than dislike for a Mr. Sirius Black?" Lily teased Bri.

"Well, what about _you_ and a certain _Mr. James Potter_?" Bri teased back, enjoying the sight of Lily blushing. "Got you there!"

"I really don't know about him!" Lily burst all of the sudden, stopping by a tree, and sitting down in the shade.

Bri frowned, joining Lily under the tree. "What don't you know Lils?"

"I don't know how I feel about him. This stupid ring he gave me; well, it's not really all that stupid, it's really special, but I don't know! He gave this to me for Christmas and I haven't taken it off, because it makes me smile and think of someone special when I look at it."

"We hardly get along, but when we do, it's like we're the best of friends, but when we're not getting along, it's like we're the worst of enemies. We have a love and hate relationship, it could never work, not that I'm thinking about that kind of thing." Lily added quickly, seeing the smirk creeping onto Bri's lips.

"And the way he asks me out, it's like pushing the fact that I'm lonely into my face. I mean, I have you, and you're my girl, my best friend, but in a romantic way." Lily told Bri, trying to explain everything she was feeling.

"I know Lils. You feel like you have best friends, but no guy friend or love to share your life with. You have James constantly asking you out, asking to be your special guy, but you won't give yourself to some guy who would use you. I know how you feel, Lils, trust me. I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get back to school."

-:-

Lily and Bri were walking down the hall, on their way to lunch the next day, when the Marauder's came along side them.

"Go out with me Evans?" James grinned, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"No, Potter. I've told you a million times. The day I that I agree to go out with you is the day that I flash the entire Slytherin table at breakfast." Lily glared.

"But Lily flower, wouldn't you rather have a guy who could give you some lovin'?" James raised a single eyebrow suggestively at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

"No, I want a guy who will go away!" Lily said, pushing his arm away from her.

"Ooh, What now Potter!" Bri said, grabbing Lily's arm as they both took off running towards the Great Hall to eat their lunch, laughing their heads off.

A couple weeks at Hogwarts passed uneventfully for Lily. Pranks were still being pulled, but her prefect duties weren't all that hard, and she was still at the top of her class. James and Lily's 'relationship', if you could call it that, was constantly love and hate. Always going from almost friends and getting along to total hate. Lily couldn't understand it.

April fool's day was in a couple days' time, and Lily forced herself to be calm, and told herself that she wouldn't believe anything that day. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for this day, either, as a hand swooped down and took her wand from her robe pocket.

"Give it back Potter!" Lily screamed after a few minutes of arguing with him. Standing on her tiptoes, Lily tried desperately to get her wand back from James.

"Go out with me, and you can have your wand back Evans, simple as that." James smiled.

"No way in hell potter. Give me my wand back!" Lily said, trying to calm her self and trying to calm the anger that welled in the pit of her stomach every time James Potter was near.

"You're dead sexy when you're angry, Evans, you know that?" James smirked, and raised his eyebrow.

"Piss off Potter." Lily huffed, crossing her arm under her chest.

"Only if you go out with me." James smiled at Lily. How he loved pushing her buttons!

"Bloody hell Potter. Why won't you just give up! I'm not going to go out with you, much less sleep with you, like all your other whore's." Lily growled, glaring at James, her anger breaking apart, and feelings rushing out at him.

"At least I'm getting some." James replied cockily, smirking at the look of outrage on Lily's face.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that, James Potter? I despise you in every single way possible. I hope that one of your one-night stands ends up pregnant, and we'll see how you like that. And as far as 'getting some', at least I'll be 'getting some' laughs when the facts gets around school that you've finally given a girl one or more of your STDs." Lily huffed, trying to push the guilt back for saying that.

"And, You'll have to give it back before classes, anyway." Lily said, walking away.

James couldn't keep the anger off of his face, grabbing Lily's arm, spinning her around, and flinging her into his chest. Lily gasped, closing her eyes and getting ready for pain.

"Stop, I'm sorry!" She tried pushing on his chest, to get herself away from him, but he held her tight. _'He's going to hit me, oh God's!'_

"You're such a bitch, Evans. What's stuck up your arse?" James growled, hands gripping Lily's arms tightly.

"Why do ask dumb question's you know that I'll never answer? And why _would_ I answer you?" Lily yelled back at him, glaring.

James let out a snarl, and watched as Lily's eye's widened and she cringed. James suddenly loosened his grip, understanding that she was afraid. He was raised never to hit girls, and firmly believed in that.

"Why do you hate me so much Evans?" James asked, regaining his cocky sense of attitude, the air of arrogance surrounding him.

"Because you try to get close to me! I don't want you _anywhere_ near me!" Lily screamed, pounding her fists against James' chest.

"That's because you're a sexy little flower." James smirked, ignoring the feeling of pain he was receiving as Lily hit his chest.

"Get off of me!" Lily screamed, and ducked out from under his arms.

"Such anger, I'm sure you'd be a real wild cat in bed." James said, smiling the famous 'Potter Charm' smile, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, and like I said, that's something that you will never, **ever** know. Have an awful day, Potter." Lily huffed as she walked away, face steaming with anger.

'_Who does he think he is! Calling me a wild cat…..I bet he'd love to know…..That's all he wants me for, to get me into his bed and become another notch on his bedpost. Gods, I hate him…..'_

Lily could not sleep. It was Sunday night, the end of the weekend, and James still had Lily's wand with him.

__

'Fucking dumb arse! He has to give it back, doesn't he? He had better……Gods, I can't sleep.'

Lily headed down to the common room, grabbing her blanket and book on the way out of her dormitory, making sure to shut the door quietly, as to not wake her other dorm mates.

Lily reached the common room and curled up on a chair next to the dying fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily was soon lost in her book, not paying any attention to the portrait that open and closed by itself.

"Bloody Brilliant Prongs!" An amused voice sounded from the middle of the room.

Lily's head shot up at the voice of Sirius Black, and the use of James Potter's nickname. Lily scanned the room, looking for the two boys she was sure were there.

"Where are you two at?" Lily said, clutching her blanket tighter to herself. "I know it's you, I heard you saying each other's name."

Lily heard whispering, and then, James Potter and Sirius Black were standing in front of her, arms full of food.

"Hello Lily." The two boys grinned sheepishly.

Needless to say, two hours later, Lily climbed back up the girls' staircase, stomach full, sleepy and in high spirits. Lily laid her book and wand on the stand next to her bed, sighing as she settled into her bed and blankets, pulling her curtains closed around herself.

__

'I'm content, everything's going great, and I have my wand back. What more could I ask for?'

A couple weeks later, Lily was walking to DADA with Bri and Julia. Since Julia was currently dating Remus, the rest of the Marauder's were also walking with them.

"Look at Snivellius, probably has his greased nose stuck in a book of dark arts." James growled, watching Severus Snape walk into the DADA classroom, nose buried in a book.

"Grow up Potter, you conceited git." Lily ground her teeth. _'Why must he be here? Why must he always start a damned fight?'_

"It is the truth, Lily Flower. And he's been poking his greasy nose into _Moony's _business. I swear, one of these days, he's going to get it. He has it coming." Sirius turned to look in Lily's direction.

Lily sighed, and cast a look at Remus, who was currently caught up in a conversation with Julia.

"I know, I just don't want to witness a fight in the hallway. It's an important goal for me to become head girl next year." Lily sighed, following the group of people into the DADA classroom, taking her seat and starting to take notes when their professor started talking.

-:-

**__**

AN -Hey! I added a whole bunch of stuff in this chapter because I wanted to make the bond between Lily and Brianna a little more special. In the other, I didn't feel like they were close enough, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter, It took a long time to write, I realize, but I'm happy with it. Hope you have fun reading! Thanks you so mucho for reviewing! Love you all much!

Love n Stuff

Miss Meg


	3. Locked Doors

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR……Must I say more?

-:-

"So, What's our plan for April Fool's?" Sirius grinned, looking at the three other boys, sitting in various positions in the 6th year boys' dormitory.

"Make sure you work ahead in your classes if you're planning on spending the whole day pranking." Remus put in his advice, not looking up from his Potions essay.

"Sure Remus. Are you with us, or what?" James asked, and both him and Sirius looked at Remus expectantly.

"You know I am." Remus sighed, but a smirk fought its way onto his face.

"Brilliant. Now, for the plan, I think we should prank some people from each and every house." Sirius smiled.

"Who should we do for Gryffindor?" Peter asked, an excited glint in his eyes.

"I think," James smirked, "Evans."

As April 1st was the next day, and Lily was positively worried. The Marauder's had been giving her funny looks for the past week, and it unnerved her to no end. She just _knew_ they were going to try to prank her. _How_, she didn't know.

The school was buzzing with Quidditch talk, as the Quidditch Final, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was coming in two weeks' time. The Gryffindor Quidditch team spent extra time on the field, practicing their moves for the big game, they were sure to win. James and Sirius co-captained the Gryffindor team, both having the best ideas for the team.

-:-

"Look! It's the ickle little Mudblood….." a voice snickered from behind Lily.

Lily tensed, her hand clutching her wand, but kept walking, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Ignoring me, like a little coward, are you Mudblood? Just like that filth my master terminated last month….." the voice cackled, and Lily could see the mental image of Bellatrix Black, a 7th year Slytherin, smirking.

"Afraid to say your masters name, Bellatrix? Voldemort's a murderer!" Lily growled, wheeling around to face the scowling Slytherin.

"Voldemort is the greatest thing that has ever happened to this world, and filth like you will be gone!" Bellatrix screeched, glaring at Lily.

"It's filth like you who should be 'terminated' Bellatrix. Good Day." Lily frowned before walking the other way, but using a mirror to check behind her, to make sure Bellatrix wouldn't attack her from behind.

As Lily reached her common room, it never seemed so blatantly clear, that even at Hogwarts, the safest place in the wizarding world, had Students who were already followers of Voldemort.

-:-

The next morning, Lily woke up, remembering the conversation with Bellatrix. Without realizing that today was April Fools, Lily continued getting ready like usual. Lily found Bri, Julia, and Jolene in the Common Room waiting for her to go to breakfast.

The Marauder's came down the stairs seconds after Lily, and after laughing for a few seconds, caught up with them, grinning a super huge grin, which made Lily remember that today was their special day, April 1st.

As Lily entered the Great Hall, she took extra care to watch the Marauder's and what prank they would do today. As the post arrived, you could tell that more students received letters than usual. Everyone was looking around when the letter started to drop, but were letting out sighs of relief, as the envelopes weren't black, informing them that their family wasn't dead.

As the students opened the letters, some shrieked, some laughed and some growled as a combination of wartcap powder, fireworks, dungbombs that exploded in a great bang! Filling the Great Hall with sound, and various other pranking items.

The fireworks that went off were spelling something above the house tables, and everyone was mildly surprised at what it said.

__

Happy April Fools

Complements of the _Marauder's_

Lily's head shot up at the sound of a firecracker going off near the Slytherin table. Buckets of red and gold paint were hovering over the Slytherin's table, and as another firework went off, the red and gold paint poured on each and every Slytherin's head.

Gryffindor's are the best!

The flashing red and gold banner and the Slytherin's scowls made the Great Hall burst in laughter.

"Week's detention, Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. My Office tomorrow after dinner." McGonagall walked past them as the bell rung, signaling the end of breakfast.

-:-

Lily walked to her next class, Potions, recounting the pranks that had been pulled that day. So far, three Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and two Gryffindor's and Severus Snape had been pranked, as far as she had heard. Not including The Paint Incident on all of the Slytherin's that morning.

__

'I just hope they don't try to prank me' Lily thought to herself, wondering why the Marauder's hadn't pranked more individual Slytherin's, like they usually did. She was suddenly pulled out of thought as she was pushed into a store closet, falling on someone.

"Have fun Lily flower." Lily heard Sirius' voice from the other side of the door, along with a click of the door locking.

"Bloody hell! Has he gone over the edge?" Lily yelled, pushing herself from the person. "Who are you!" Lily demanded, looking for her bag, which Sirius seemed to have taken.

"Its James." Lily glared in the darkness.

"Bloody brilliant. I'm stuck in a closet with bloody James Potter." Lily huffed. "When's he going to let us out of here? I'm sure you had something to do with this!" Lily asked, anger biting at her.

"No, actually, I didn't have anything to do with this." James said as coldly as he could manage.

"Oh." Lily sighed, realizing; "We're late for Potions. Damn Sirius."

"I'm sure that Sirius will let us out after class." James sighed. "He took my wand."

"Same here. But after Potions won't do us much good. If we're still alive, that is." Lily huffed.

"You're a brat, you know that Evans? It's not like I enjoy spending time in a closet, stuck with you." James replied.

"Is that why you constantly ask me out then?" Lily said, and gasped as she covered her mouth. That was so conceited of her.

"Maybe it's because I never realized what a bitch you could be?" James scowled in the dark, crossing his arms across his chest.

Silence. Nothing was heard except soft breathing and the rustling of someone moving.

"I'm sorry….." Lily whispered to James, breaking the silence. "..…I just don't understand how you like me. Like you said, I'm a bitch." Lily said, sighing and feeling a sense of guilt she knew her words would bring.

__

'I'll change'

-:-

"Yes! Sirius locked us in that closet!" Lily told Jolene.

"I think that Sirius is great, only he would do something like that for his friends. It's amazing you didn't tear each other apart." Jo smiled.

"Honestly, I feel so guilty from before……never giving him a chance." Lily looked down to her plate.

"Honestly, Lil, you were a bit of a bitch, not that he didn't deserve it……." Jewls told Lily.

"That's what he said." Lily half smiled, as she looked down to finish her dinner, when an owl dropped a letter by her plate.

"You think it's safe to open this?" Lily asked Julia and Bri, who both nodded, and watched as Lily open the letter.

"Shit!" Lily shrieked as twenty bugs crawled and flew out of the letter, covered in wartcap powder.

Jewls and Bri looked at the Maurder's with glares, close friends of Lily's **_knew _**that she hated all bugs with a passion.

Lily swatted away the bugs, using her books to squish them, breaking her plate, and not noticing the warts that rose on her face from the flying bugs and wartcap powder.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Lily exclaimed, standing up to leave, which was a bad idea.

The great hall broke out in laughter as a bucket off green paint appeared and emptied over Lily's head.

Lily screamed as green paint covered her, but somehow only managed to get into her hair, dying it a bright green. Lily choked back tears of anger and hurt as she walked to James and Sirius, who were grinning at her. James looked regretful and apologetic.

"Thanks for this Potter, Black. I enjoy it so much. I should just go join the Slytherin's, right? Already have got the spirit?" Lily pointed to her hair, grinning at them.

Lily used her wand to shoot words onto the ceiling of the great hall before hitting James and Sirius upside the head, wiping the grins off of their faces. Then she walked out, tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

__

'Slytherin's are the best!

Lily growled, punching the wall as she kept on walking. They made her sick! Angry tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, her vision bleary.

"Lily, I'm sorry-" James caught hold of Lily's arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Sure you are, Potter. Say it like you actually mean it. And let go off me." Lily said, prying James hand off her arm. She could still hear the laughing from the great hall.

"Lily, Wait!" James called, but Lily walked all the more faster.

"Go to hell Potter. After everything you said today! I can't believe it! And you're one to call me a bitch!" Lily turned around, screaming.

"It's not me who can't take a joke Evans." James spit back at her.

"You know what, James Potter. I bet, if any person in all of Hogwarts tried to prank you, you wouldn't know what the hell to do. You would get so pissed off, and you would make that person's life hell. It's you who can't take the joke."

-:-

****

AN - Hey! Hope you like this chapter, it was weird to make, as I don't think I could do anything Lily said or did to the Marauder's! Wonder what's going to happen next? Review and I'll have the next chapter up soon! Love you all so much! Thanks for reviewing!!

Love n stuff,

Miss Meg


	4. Love 'N' Stuff

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR…..Must I say more?

-:-

"As for setting an example for younger students, I think that you should call a truce, as we know you are angry with each other, it is doing no good for the school. Head students shouldn't be fighting such as you two are." Professor McGonagall told them, looking as strict as ever. "You will be serving detention tonight together, in hopes of clearing the problems between the both of you. It will be punishment for the stunts pulled on April 1st. Report to Charms classroom after dinner tonight. You'll both be cleaning all of the desks until they are spotless. Any questions?" McGonagall asked.

"No professor." Lily answered.

"Nope." James said.

"You may go then." McGonagall watched the two students leave her office, sighing.

-:-

Lily and James walked to detention together, watching the Charms door lock after they both were inside.

"She does that so we can't leave. The door will unlock when everything is clean." James told her.

"Peachy." Lily glared. "Let's get to work then." Lily grabbed a cloth, dipping it in the bucket of water, and started to clean the desks closest to her.

"Why do you hate my so much?" James asked after a while of silence.

"Because you're an arse." Lily answered, not looking up.

"That never stopped you from liking me before." James asked.

"Who said I liked you before? I was merely being nice to you." Lily answered, scrubbing the desk harder.

__

"Bitch" Lily heard James mutter, thinking she couldn't hear him.

Lily smiled, picking up a sponge, taking aim at James, and throwing the sponge, hitting him exactly where she wanted it too; His head.

"Shit!" James cursed, turning around and looking at Lily in surprise. Lily started laughing, trying to hide it from James. "You did not just do that, Lily Evans." James said, walking towards Lily.

Lily's eyes widened, and she ran to the other side of the room, not noticing the lock on the door clicking open, leaving them free to go.

"You're going to get it." James said, picking up the bucket of water.

"No, no!! I'm wearing- " James threw the bucket of water, splashing it all over Lily. "White" Lily sputtered, wiping her face. "James!" Lily whined, pouting.

Lily conjured a towel, not noticing James, who was starting at Lily's now soaked white shirt, which was showing everything.

As Lily was drying her hair, looked up to see James staring strait at her - "James! Stop looking!" Lily screeched, turning around. James smirked at the look on Lily's face. Lily picked up her robe, keeping her back turned towards James, and covered herself, taking off her shirt and jeans underneath her robe. "Alright, I'm leaving." Lily told James.

"You can't, the door's still locked." James told Lily, smirking.

Lily turned the knob, and the door opened. "Ooh….What now Potter!" Lily smirked, laughing at the pout on James' face. _'Gods, he looks so hot…….' _Lily thought as she grabbed her clothes, waiting for James to walk with her to the common room.

-:-

Over the next two weeks, Lily found herself spending more and more time with James, Sirius and the other Marauder's. Lily often caught herself thinking about James, and how fast she had become to like him; how fast he had become involved in her life.

Lily didn't truly know if she liked James Potter or not. He was involved in her life, as a friend, but Lily didn't know if she could possibly be ready for a real relationship. But at the same time, She didn't know what she would do without bloodyJames Potter.

Before Lily knew it, it was June, and everyone was in their dorm rooms, packing their belongings for the train ride home the next day.

"You'll have to come and visit me!" Jo was telling Cris, a cute Mexican girl who was a 7th year Gryffindor and Jo's best friend.

"And you all have to come over this summer and we'll go to that new wizarding club." Cris told everyone, smiling.

"Of course! I'd never miss a chance to go dancing!" Lily laughed as she slammed her trunk shut.

"Me either!" Jewls shouted from under her bed. _"OW!" _was heard along with a _thunk_.

"Sounds like someone hit their head." Brianna said as she came in the door.

The girls just laughed harder.

-:-

It seemed like a blink of the eye, and the train was slowing down to a halt at platform 9 and 3/4.

"I'll see you next year"

"Call me"

"Don't forget to write!"

"You better come over and visit!"

"Bye!"

A clutter of girls exited the compartment, and each girl took their separate ways to find their parents.

"Hey mom! Where's dad?" Lily asked as she hugged her mom.

"Your dad's supervising Petunia and Vernon as they move Petunia's things to Vernon's house. She's made it clear that she's already slept with him, so she sees no point in living with us 'Freaks' anymore. He would have came, but he didn't want to leave them in our house alone." Lily's mother laughed bitterly as they walked to their car. "So, how was your year at Hogwarts?"

-:-

"I'm happy that's over!" Lily's father exclaimed, slamming the door as Petunia and Vernon Dursley drove away.

"I don't see how anyone could live like that, so plain and simple." Lily sighed, collapsing in the chair. Petunia had not gone quietly, she had said some pretty nasty things, especially to Lily.

"Don't mind her, Lil, that's just how she is. The difference between the both of you is night and day. You're a special one, and I'm proud to have you as my daughter." Lily's mom smiled, tying her apron behind her back to begin cooking.

Lily watched happily as Mr. Evans helped tie Mrs. Evans apron. Her parents were so sweet. Her mother was cute, and wore the latest fashions, not wanting to look like an old lady. Mr. Evans was fit, always smiling and good looking. You couldn't help but smile when around them.

__

'I want to fall in love like that' Lily thought, picking herself up and going to her bedroom.

-:-

__

Dear James and Sirius,

How are both of you? Doing well, I hope. Not getting in to that much trouble? Should I even ask? My summer is bloody **boring**! Even though my sister, Petunia, is gone, I still hate it. Is there any time in which I could possibly come over to spend the day? You guys coming over would be fine, too. Please owl me back as soon as possible, I really miss you both.

Love n Stuff,

Lily

-:-

__

Dear Lily,

We're doing well! Sirius says thanks for asking, and yes, we are getting into trouble. My parents had a ball last week, and with people that we don't care for very much. You can imagine. We'll tell you the details when we see you nex- I can imagine you dreadfully bored, my Lily Flower, and as the Great Sirius isn't there to keep you company. I can just imagine how much you miss my sexy bod- you can come over for as long as you like, my parents would love to have you here. Sunday is good; you can join us for Sunday Dinner. Don't get to bored with out us, Lil. We miss you too.

James and Sirius

-:-

Lily re-read the letter, folding it over again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was Sunday, and Lily was getting ready to floo over to James' house for the day. She was sort of nervous now, meeting his parents.

Lily looked into the mirror seeing pale skin, pretty emerald eyes, thick, shining blood red hair, a slim body, and a pretty figure. She was wearing a green square necked top, some blue jeans and had her hair down, flowing to her lower back in pretty waves.

Lily put a repelling charm on herself before throwing some floo powder into her fireplace and yelling 'Potter Mansion!'

-:-

****

AN - _Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! I was trying to get it to work, so I had to add some stuff to it, so It's going to take me longer than I thought to post this. It should be done soon. I'm hoping to finish tonight, as I have to wait for my sister to get home before I go to sleep anyway. So, Read, Review, go to sleep, whichever you like. Love you all, thank you eternally for all who review! Happy readings!!_

Love n Stuff

Miss Meg


	5. By Your Side

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR…..Must I say more?

-:-

-:-

Lily stumbled out of the Potter's fireplace, swaying before she caught her balance.

"Hello Dear! I assume you are Lily Evans?" A voice sounded, making Lily jump.

"Yes, that would be me." Lily answered, looking at the woman who stood before her.

"I'm James' Mother, Marina Potter." Mrs. Potter introduced herself to Lily. Mrs. Potter was a pretty woman, who was about 5'8, with long black hair and pretty hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter." Lily smiled.

"I'll get James and Sirius for you." Mrs. Potter smiled before making her way up the stairs.

Lily sighed, taking in the room she stood in. The room was nicely decorated, with pretty colors and everything in order. Pictures were hanging on the wall, showing Mrs. Potter, James and a man who must be James' father. The man had the same hair, wire-framed glasses, was tall and built like James. The only difference was the eyes, which were blue with specs of gray.

"Lily!" two voices yelled, before two tall males embraced Lily.

"Hello James, Sirius." Lily said, hugging them back. "Thank you for having me over here today." She smiled as the boys backed up. If possible, they had grown taller and slimmer. "Been playing Quidditch?" She smirked.

"Yep!" Sirius smiled. "We're glad you're here, Lily flower." Sirius lay down on the couch, talking the whole thing for himself. "You can sit on James." He grinned.

"And this isn't even his house." James told Lily smiling as he sat down and pulled Lily onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ooh, look at our little Lily and Jamie, all cozy with each other." Sirius cooed, grinning as they rolled their eyes.

"Ooh, look at our lonely little Sirius, all by himself." Lily shot back, smiling, but only ended up in Sirius running over and lying over both Lily and James.

Mrs. Potter walked by, laughing and shaking her head. "I'm not going to ask."

-:-

"Bye Lils, we'll miss you!" James and Sirius each hugged Lily.

"Make sure you come back soon, we need more woman around this house. Come by anytime, you don't ever need to ask." Mrs. Potter hugged Lily. "Come back soon!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. Thanks you guys, for letting me spend the day with you." Lily smiled, walking to the Potter's fireplace.

"No trouble Lil, you make sure you come back." James smiled.

"Thursdays dinner is especially good, Lil, don't forget!" Sirius yelped at James punched him in the arm.

"Sure, Sirius." Lily said, rolling her eyes as she threw floo powder and whirled to her home.

__

'And this isn't even his house' James voice sounded in Lily's mind as she spun out of sight.

-:-

Over the next month of summer, Lily went to James' house every Sunday and Thursday, sometimes-other days if she was bored or when they sent her an owl. They would sometimes come over to her house, running around like cavemen, letting out shouts of excitement as they learned how to work muggle electronics.

"You'll be pro's by summer's end." Lily told them as Sirius finally figured how to turn on the television set.

-:-

The only Sunday that James and Sirius came over was when Lily didn't show up because of the flu she had caught.

"We were worried sick, Lil! Tell us if you're sick"! James said, sighing but sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Sort of hard when you can't get up to send a letter." Lily smiled, as James frowned.

"You could have asked your mum………"James said, pouting. Lily was always right.

"Awe, little Jamsie is in love" Sirius cooed, grinning at the look on James' face.

"Shut up Sirius. I am not." James frowned, but turned and winked at Lily.

-:-

__

Lils,

We're going to Diagon Ally this weekend, early Sunday morning. Would you like to come over Saturday, and spend Saturday night at my house, since it might be a bother coming that early in the morning. Think about it and ask your mum. We'll be happy to have you. Sirius wants you to come, too. Hurry and reply, I need to keep some of my sanity. Don't roll your eyes, Lily Evans. See you soon.

James

-:-

Lily grabbed her over night bag, kissing her mum on the cheek.

"I'll be back Sunday night. Love you mum." Lily waved as she got a hand full of floo power.

"I love you too, Lily!" Mrs. Evans smiled at her daughter.

Lily looked back at her mother's smile and would never forget the look of happiness on her face.

-:-

Lily spent the day playing Quidditch with Sirius and James, as they finally convinced her to get on a broom. She had never been much of a rider, she was a klutz when it came to flying.

"It's getting dark, we should go in." James said, panting. They had been flying for hours.

"Yeah! We could eat dinner!" Sirius exclaimed, diving for the ground.

"That was three hours ago, Sirius." James called after, rolling his eyes, yet smirking. Sirius just ran for the house, Lily and James following.

"You are so spoiled, you know that James?" Lily said, as they sat down to eat.

"I know! He's very spoiled." Mrs. Potter came into the kitchen.

"But that's your fault, mum. I'm an only child. Only children are supposed be spoiled." James grinned, stuffing his mouth with food.

"I suppose it is. Maybe I should take some of this food away." Mrs. Potter grinned, the same grin James was so good at, and snatched his plate away, quickly scooping some food into her mouth.

"MUM!" James shouted, but was laughing. "How dare you deprive a growing man of his food?" James gasped."Man?" Sirius and Lily said together, and started laughing.

"Hey!" James pouted, quickly grabbing his plate back from his mum. "I still got it." He said to himself, picking up his fork once more.

The three others laughed harder, shaking their heads.

-:-

As Lily lay in bed that night, she smiled to herself, happy with her life as of right now. The summer was going great, being with James and Sirius a couple times a week, having great times and creating great memories that she would keep forever.

Lily's mind so full, she got up, heading outside to a swing that was in a garden on the Potter's property. Lily stepped outside, shivering for a second, as she was in pajama pants and a tank top, but settled down on the swing, slowly rocking herself, a smile playing on her lips.

"What are you doing up?" James' voice cut through the silence, making Lily jump.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep, I thought it'd be ok-" Lily hurriedly said, starting to get up. She hated doing the wrong thing.

"No, no! Sit back down, I usually come out here, and no one is usually here." James explained, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, alright. I just hate doing the wrong things." Lily smiled, laughing at herself.

"I can tell. You jumped when I said something." James smirked at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I always jump. The sound is so sudden, I can't help it. Nervous habit, I guess, like waiting to be attacked." Lily said, sighing.

"I feel the same way. My father is rarely home, as you probably have never met him. Every moment alone that I'm not busy, I think of how we could get an owl, telling me that my father is gone." James sighed. "I hate Voldemort, and one day, I'll kill him." James growled this time, a glint in his eyes that Lily had never quite seen before.

"And I'll be right by your side, James." Lily said slowly, her eyes locking on to his. He knew she meant it.

-:-

When Lily woke up that morning, after brushing her hair and teeth, headed downstairs, to find the living and dining room filled with different wizards and witches.

__

'Another attack……'

'Muggles of course'

'Dark Lord, no less'

'Killed them personally'

"What's going on?" Lily asked, finally finding James. "There was an attack?"

James' face was pale, and his eyes held a look of sadness Lily had never seen, entering his eyes as he looked at her. James moved closer to Lily, touching her waist softly as Dumbledore walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, Lily……," Dumbledore bowed his head, "……Your parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort last night."

Lily's stomach dropped, and the world went numb; she couldn't feel James clutching her with all of his strength, wizards and witches alike, gasping as she screamed for the world to hear, or the tear trickling down Dumbledore's cheek. The only thing she felt, saw, knew, was her mother's smiling face, _I love you too, Lily._

-:-

****

AN - _Hey! I feel really bad about Killing Mrs. And Mr. Evans. I know I put Lily's mum in more than her dad, but we'll say she was closer to her mum than her dad. I hope you all like this chapter, even thought it was sad. Read, review or get a tissue, I love you all and thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me! Thanks!_

Love n Stuff

Miss Meg


	6. Always Will

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR….Must I say more?

-:-

Lily stood looking at herself in the mirror. _'How can this be happening?'_ she thought to herself. She expected her parents to be at least old when they died, not so……Young.

Lily shook her head, fixing her skirt. Lily's skirt was black and came a bit below the knees, and her shirt, black again, had a square neck line.

Lily smoothed out her hair, holding back the tears that she had been fighting all morning long. Her parents' death hurt her much more than anything else could ever.

James knocked her door lightly and peeked in, "You all right?" he asked walking over to her.

"Im alright, I guess. How alright can a person be who's parents have just been murdered Voldemort?" she replied, he nodded, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It'll be over soon enough," James sighed.

"I'm not sure the pain will ever go away," Lily said softly, turning and laying her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back soothingly, his fingertips trailing over her sides, making her shiver.

"Not all of it, but some will. The pain will fade away, and be replaced as you move on in life. You'll realize that you'll always miss them, but they're always with you," James told her.

Lily nodded, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

James smiled, thinking of how much he liked Lily. Even though he had always had a crush on her, only knowing what she showed everyone, that was enough. It made him like her all the more as he got to know the real her. He loved the thought that she went to him, out of everyone that she knew; she still went to him through her parents' death. Although he'd love to stay here like this, he had to let Lily go and get down to the funeral.

Lily fixed her skirt, yet again, and headed for the door with James right behind her. Lily walked slowly down the stairs, her fingers running over the pictures hanging on the wall.

As she looked at the pictures from her childhood, she remembered the Christmases with her parents, how when she was little, she would put the Christmas bows all over her dad, and then tape wrapping paper over him, wrapping him up for her Mum's present.

She remembered when her mum would scold her for taking cookies for her and her dad, but she would always win over her mum, and get to keep the cookies. She also remembered when she was sick, her parents would take turns reading her a book to help her feel better.

She could actually remember one Christmas when she was about 3. Lily had always had the knack of getting up really early, at 5 in the morning on Christmas, and waking her parents. Except, this Christmas, her parents got up at 4:30, before Lily, trying to remember what possessed them to wake up that early, and woke Lily up.

Then, they all went downstairs and opened the gifts, getting wrapping paper all over the living room and Christmas tree. Even in the plants on the mantle were covered in colored papers.

That evening had ended when the whole family, Petunia included, sat and watched the gentle snowfall and drank hot chocolate.

She remembered the moments with her family, wiping her eyes. She couldn't cry, at least not now. She sighed as she walked to where the funeral was being held; the living room of their home, as she refused to have the service elsewhere. She preferred having it in the place where she had the best memories of her parents.

She looked at the two caskets in front of her, her heart tearing into shreds, and she looked at the chairs lined up where the mourners were seated. Lily sighed, continuing on to the front of the rows, and sat down in the first chair. James sat behind her and his parents next to him, he was lucky, to have both of them, even though his father had such a demanding job and was rarely there.

The pastor stood up and proceeded to the pulpit,

"Dear friends, family, guests. We are here sadly today, to bury Julie and Matthew Evans, who passed away from unknown circumstances" The pastor was muggle, and of course he wouldn't know why the Evans' had died.

"Both Julie and Matthew were kind and caring people, who had two children, daughters, whom of which are both here," The pastor nodded towards Petunia and Lily.

"I didn't know the Evans' personally, but their youngest daughter, Lily, would like to give the eulogy, so here she is" he said, stepping down as she stepped up.

"My parents, like the pastor had said, were very kind people, they wouldn't hurt anyone, unless someone hurt them first. Both were the youngest of 3 children, and…..." Lily broke off, loss for words, even though they were right in front of her

"And…..." she said near tears "They were in love very much. They got married at an early age, but that didn't stop them from having good careers and a good family... They were young when they became parents, but that didn't stop them, they both took time off to care for me and my sister……" she said, tears running down her cheeks "My dad was the type of person to try and make someone laugh when they were depressed, and it always worked, and my mum, she would comfort you if you were upset, she'd comfort you somehow, and try and make you laugh…..She wasn't all that good at jokes though….." she said then added

"But don't mention that in front of her, or otherwise she'd come and hit you with a frying pan….. Now I'm expecting her to pop up right now and do that" Lily said, choking on laughter through her tears. A few chuckles from the crowd sounded, livening the room slightly.

"But my parents always put everything before themselves, and nothing in front of my sister and I. They actually wanted another kid, but after me and my sister, they were a bit leery on that" she said.

"No one had any complaints about my parents, they were kind to everyone, they helped as much as possible…..." she couldn't get out the last words but managed through tears

"And I loved them very much and _I always will_" she said, finally breaking down, not being able to continue, or having the ability to walk back to her seat, having James escort her back.

The minister said a few more words before having the alter bearers carry out the caskets to the backyard, where the were lowered in, while Lily dropped a white Lily on the coffins, and Petunia dropped a white petunia on the coffins.

Lily cried the whole time, as she threw a handful of dirt onto the coffin, Lily held onto James, who was supporting her and had his arm around her rubbing her back.

After the funeral, Lily bid James goodbye, giving him a hug and kisses on the cheek and watched him leave. After Lily was sure James was gone, she went up to her room, screaming into her pillow and cutting herself off from the rest of the world.

-:-

****

AN - _Hey my lovely people! Thanks so much for everyone's review! I enjoy them a lot. I want to thank Cappuccino Squirrel for writing the outline of this chapter, I couldn't have done it without her. It will get happier soon, I promise! Keep reading, reviewing or getting snacks, I'll be eternally happy! Love you all, thank you so much!!_

Love n Stuff

Miss Meg


	7. Take My Breath Away

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR…..Must I say more?

****

-:-

Lily hadn't seen James for two weeks, ever since her parent's funeral. Her heart throbbed with sorrow as she thought of her parents, but she was here to lighten her mood today. James had promised her that he wouldn't talk about her parent's death unless she wanted too, and she trusted him more than anything, and anyone in the world right now.

Lily had stopped using the floo system, as she now lived with a nice lady, a couple years older than herself, named Arabella Figg, who was a Squibb. Arabella also lived right down the street from Petunia and her husband Vernon, who had just recently been married and moved into their new house.

Lily looked at the sheet of paper she had in her hand, James' latest letter, asking her to come over for a day of relaxation, and maybe a day to get her school supplies, as she hadn't had the time last time it was planned, due to her parent's death. The letter had his address on it, and as she looked at the address on the paper, and the address on the house in front of her, she was sure that this was the Potter's house front door.

Lily bit her lip anxiously as her trembling fingers moved to the doorbell. The bell played a tune from the Weird Sisters, as Lily rolled her eyes. '_Typical James_' she thought. She waited a few minutes more, and there still was no answer. '_I guess I should just try opening the door…perhaps they're busy…?'_

Her hand pushed open the door, and a bucket of water came crashing down on her head. Laughter sounded from nearby, and Sirius and James revealed themselves as the culprits.

"That's the oldest trick in the book, Lils. I can't believe that you actually fell for it!" Sirius had tears in his eyes. James was doubled-over in laughter as well.

"Sorry Lil, but we couldn't resist…" James choked on his laughter, looking at her with sparkling eyes.

Lily sighed, and then started giggling herself. She had to admit; that was pretty good. She laughed even more. "I think you guys just wanted me to get wet…"

"Lily! Of course not! How could you even think of something like that? It's not like we're perv's or anything," James said, flashing a false look of innocence. Lily chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"_Sure _you aren't…"

"James Potter, what have you done to this poor girl!" Mrs. Potter entered the room.

Lily smiled, "Don't worry Mrs. Potter, it was just a joke. No harm done."

She grabbed a towel and gave Lily it, "I'm shocked, this is how you treat the girl you've been obsessing over all summer?" Mrs. Potter smirked as red crept into James' cheeks.

"Mum!" James said, looking anywhere except at Lily.

Sirius snickered, "Honestly Mrs. Potter, right you are! Doesn't ever shut up about Lily. Got to learn to drone out his voice and nod whenever he asks some stupid question like, 'Do you think Lily's all right? Is she thinking about me too? Is she---"

"Ah, Sirius, that's quite enough," James said, looking embarrassed.

Lily blushed, 'S_o he has been thinking about me as much I have about him…'_

Sirius changed the subject abruptly, "Want to play Quidditch with us Lily?"

Lily nodded, eager to finally get a taste of something from the wizarding world after been trapped in the muggle part of Britain for so long.

-:-

Lily flew through the air with an awkwardness that was not apparent to James or Sirius. They were much better flyers than she was, but it did not take away from the fun of the game. James would usually let her score a few times, giving her a head start, before he would really start to play. Sirius was always on her team, since James was the best Quidditch player out of all of them.

A black blur whizzed past Lily's eyes, as she passed the quaffle to Sirius. Sirius caught it, weaving through a path to try to lose the bludger that was following after him. He leaned forward to gain speed and threw the ball, which was expertly stopped, and ricocheted off of the tail of James' broomstick.

Lily dove under Sirius to retrieve the quaffle, and James dove after her. Lily grabbed the ball, securing it firmly under her arm, but James was right beside her. He nudged her hard against the arm she was holding the quaffle with, causing her to almost lose balance and lose her grip on the ball, but she kept going, hitting him even harder back. He didn't even so much as flinch from her assault. Instead, he crossed his legs Indian-style across his broomstick, putting his hands back behind his head casually, looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Show off," muttered Lily in a competitive tone.

He looked at the back of his hand and let out a bored yawn. However, he was unaware of the dark ball heading right for his head, distracted by his own pompous act. Lily let go of the quaffle and immediately threw herself on James's broom to get him out of the way. Their two bodies plummeted to the ground, James hitting the ground first, Lily falling on top of him seconds later.

Lily winced, opening her eyes and seeing the blurry outline of James's untidy hair. James' eyes looked up, meeting hers, and Lily knew, in that instant, _'I like him as more than a friend'_

-:-

Several nights later, Lily had agreed to stay the rest of her summer at the Potter's after they had asked her to, and she had finally gotten her school supplies. Lily and James had made it a tradition to meet on the bench in the Potter's garden every night after everyone was asleep. Lily was glad for this, as it took her mind from mourning over her parents, to thinking about James until she fell asleep.

Lily jumped and let out a small scream as she felt something cold brushing against her neck.

"It's alright Lils." James' voice calmed Lily, and she felt him clasp a necklace around her neck.

"What is this?" Lily asked, looking down at the necklace. It was two white flowers on a chain, a Lily and a Petunia.

"Something to remember your parents and sister by, as I know you're missing your parents, and your sister isn't very friendly. I thought you would like this." James said, his head tilted to the side as he watched Lily.

"I love it, James. It's so pretty." Lily smiled, her fingers brushing over the flowers, memorizing it.

"I thought so." James smirked, but as Lily looked up into his eyes, smiling, his face turned serious.

"You're beautiful, Lils, you know that, don't you?" James asked.

"Err--" Lily said, not knowing how to reply to that, but not having to, as James leaned over, pressing his mouth to hers.

-:-

Lily opened her legs, James settling in between them as he pushed Lily back onto the swing seat. Lily moaned softly, James' hands running lightly over Lily's stomach and side, still kissing her mouth. Lily ran her hands up James' back and through his hair, enjoying the feeling of James kissing her.

Lily and James separated for air, each breathing heavily. "Oh gods." Lily whispered, closing her eyes. "This is going to mess everythi---" James kissed Lily slowly, cutting off her sentence.

"It won't mess everything up, Lils. Just add new things to our relationship. Sure, things will change, but for us, it had to, didn't it? Don't you feel more than friendship?" James asked, a frown on his face, doubting himself for the first time Lily had ever seen.

"Yes, it did have to change, I don't regret it." Lily smiled, putting her hand on his neck, and meeting his lips once again.

-:-

****

AN - _Hey! Finally some good stuff up in here! Hope you all liked this chapter, it's getting happier and a little more romantic for Lily and James. Read, review or go snog someone you love……lol._

Thank you all for reviewing, I love you all! Happy readings!!

Love n Stuff,

Miss Meg


	8. Going On and Going Off

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR….Must I say more?

-:-

-:-

"Sirius! Look at this…….." James said, staring at his letter.

"What's up James?" Sirius asked, walking over to James.

"Look at this……." James said, handing Sirius his letter.

James frowned as Sirius broke out laughing, attracting Lily to the room, her face shining with happiness.

Lily ran to James, throwing her hands around his neck and kissing him. "James! I got head girl!" Lily told him, but frowned as Sirius fell to the floor, laughing harder. "What's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"I'm head boy." James said, his eyes moving to look at Lily.

Lily stood there for a second, looking at James' face, watching to see if what he was saying was a joke. James' face was serious, and then it broke into a grin. "I'm head boy!" James said, pulling Lily to him, kissing her and pressing her against him.

"Congratulations Jamie." Lily kissed him, running her hands through his hair and not noticing Sirius get up and leave the room.

James backed Lily until her knees hit the bed, and slowly lowered her onto it, his hands running over her sides, causing her to shiver.

"James……" Lily whispered, her breathing speeding up as she ground her hips into his, feeling his hardness pressing against her thigh.

"Gods, Lil……" James groaned as his hands moved under her shirt, massaging her breasts over her bra.

Lily moved her fingernails over his back, arching her back towards James. James found the top button of Lily shirt, starting to unbutton it

"No" Lily gasped, "Stop" Lily put her hands on James' chest, pushing him up, off of her.

"Lils, what's wrong?" James said, catching his breath.

"We should stop, we'll go to far." Lily told him, looking away.

James frowned. Lily was the first girl who had ever told him 'no'. _'I guess I'll go take a cold shower……..'_ James thought, _'better get used to this'_

"Alright Lils" James tried to smile, "Congrats on head girl." James kissed Lily, getting himself off of the bed.

"I'm sorry James" Lily said, grinning shyly.

"For what?" James asked, watching Lily.

"You know……." Lily's eyes trailed down and then up.

"Oh!" James said, heat rising to his cheeks. "No problem." And with that, he left the room, in serious need of a shower.

-:-

"Have fun?" Sirius asked, smirking, when James came downstairs after his shower.

"Yeah, fun." James grinned back.

"So? What happened?" Sirius asked, wondering exactly how far James got with Lily.

"Well, I'll say she was the first girl who has ever said 'no' to me." James told Sirius, frowning.

"Ooh, that has got to hurt." Sirius whistled.

"Yeah, but she's worth it." James told Sirius, smiling.

"Whipped……" Sirius said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. _'That's what I should get Lily for her next birthday." _ James heard Sirius mutter before shutting the door behind him.

-:-

September first rolled around, and Lily, James and Sirius all were dropped off at Platform 9 and 3/4 by Mrs. Potter.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't make it James." She had told him, and Lily had barely caught the saddened look the crossed before her put up his mask.

"It's alright mum. Love you, We'll write." James hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye mum, we'll see you." Sirius also gave Mrs. Potter a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs. Potter, thank you so much for letting me stay this summer. I'm forever grateful." Lily hugged Mrs. Potter, smiling as she said goodbye.

"It's no problems. We love having you over," Mrs. Potter told her, "And it shuts James up." She added in an undertone so only Lily and Sirius could hear.

"Bye!" They all chorused, running through the barrier onto the platform.

-:-

The next few weeks of 7th year passed in a blur of business. Lily and James were top of their year, grade wise, and had an extra load, doing head duties. James had been appointed Quidditch captain on top of everything. Lily was getting hell from the Slytherin's, as she was a muggle born. James and Sirius had gotten into quite a few fights, standing up for Lily. The Marauder's also had quite an amount of fun, pranking the Slytherin's a minimum of once a week, filling James' spare time with detentions and lectures from McGonagall.

Lily and James did rounds every night, which was the most time they spent with each other. They talked, about everything they could think of, knowing each other more and more. At the end of the night, they would always end up kissing the last half-hour of their two-hour rounds, outside of the head girl/boy room, each time going further and further. Lily would always stop him before her shirt came off, each time finding it harder and harder. But even when Lily went to her room, she couldn't stop thinking of him, tossing and turning until she finally feel asleep.

-:-

The next day, James had a bit of free time to spend with Lily, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was on his way to the library, when a group of girls stopped him, blocking his way from getting into the library.

"Hey James." One girl smiled at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hi Kristin" James nodded at her.

"So tell us the truth, James, why are you _really _going out with Lily? Trying to sleep with her, right? We all know she's practically the only 7th year Gryffindor you haven't slept with. Is that why you're staying with her and trying so hard?" A girl named Christina asked.

James opened his mouth, but Marie cut him off. "We know it's true James! You don't have to pretend anymore!" The group of girls muttered in agreement, surrounding him and trying to grab hold of him.

A little redhead ran to James, grabbing his arms, "Let's go James! Now!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him around the corner and into a closet.

James didn't notice the girls behind him smile and start whispering to each other.

-:-

"Wow, feeling aggressive today, Lils?" James asked, hands landing around her waist.

"Yes, I've just realized what I've been missing. I was listening to those girls out there, I have to admit, I was a little bit jealous." Lily told him, her hands playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"I thought you'd be mad at me, Lils. I've slept with all of those girls, I didn't wait for you." James told her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm not mad, James! It's half my fault, but what's done is done, and I can't change it." Lily told him.

"I swear to you, Lils, I'm not trying to get you into bed, just to leave you." James said, his handing trailing patterns on her stomach.

"I know." Lily said, bring her mouth to his and kissing him, and pressing her body into his.

James trailed kisses down Lily's neck as she moaning, wrapping his legs around his wait, grinding her hips into his and using his weigh to hold her against the wall. James' fingers found Lily's buttons, starting to undo them. As James got to the fourth button, he hesitated, "Are you sure you want to go further?" James breathing was hard.

"Yes, Yes James." Lily moaned, fingers running though his hair, encouraging him forwards. James didn't hesitate, as he undid her buttons faster, finishing and throwing her shirt off. "Take of your shirt, James." Lily groaned, pulling his shirt over his head, and finding his belt buckle, she undid it while James kicked off his shoes. James was unhooking her bra, when the door handle moved, and the door crashed open.

James did his buckle before turning to the door, gasping in surprise. "What the fuck is going on here?"

-:-

"Lily!" A voice called from behind Lily. A 7th year Gryffindor girl named Kristen walked towards her, a look of worry on it.

"Lily, I need to tell you something." Kristen told her, sitting down.

"What's wrong Kristen?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Well, It's James……"Kristen trailed off.

__

'Oh gods, please.' "What's wrong? What happened? Is James all right? Lily panicked.

"He's alright, it's just, we saw him running into a closet down the hall with some girl……they were talking about you and something about pretending…..that's all I know." Kristen said, looking down. "I'm sorry, but I thought you should know." She said, smiling when Lily got up, knocking the chair over and rushing out of the library.

-:-

"James Potter! How could you?" Lily screamed, as she saw a shirtless James, and a topless girl standing in the shadows, trying to put her shirt back on.

"What the fuck?" James asked, running in a hand through his hair. A frown was on his face as he grabbed the girl that was in the closet, a girl who had obviously dyed her hair red dressed as Lily would. "What the fuck were you doing?" James yelled as the girl smirked at Lily.

"The question was what the fuck were you doing, James?" Lily wasn't even looking at the girl, she was glaring at James. "Going to have sex with her because you couldn't have me?" Lily screamed, her eyes burning.

"Lily, gods, I swear, I thought it was you!" James said, pushing the girl away, and grabbing Lily's shoulder.

"There's no way in hell, you could mistake her," Lily threw a glare at the girl, "For me, James Potter! Shove off!" Lily screamed, pushing James away, and collapsing in a hallway around the corned from Gryffindor common room, the tears finally poring from her eyes.

-:-

James had his head in his hand, sitting outside of the Gryffindor common room, when Sirius found him and sat beside him.

"What's up mate?" Sirius asked.

"Lily hates me." James groaned.

"What happened?" Sirius frowned.

James sighed, lifting his head up. "The 7th year girls that aren't Lily's friends came and were asking me why I was going with Lily, that I didn't have to pretend to like her so I could shag her. Then a girl who I thought was Lily, ran past me, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closet. I saw red hair, and Lily's the only girl here who has red hair, and I was caught up in getting away, I automatically thought it was Lily. We were snogging when the real Lily found me." James explained, his voice painful.

Both James and Sirius missed the fact that the real Lily was sitting around the corner, taking in every word that they were saying.

-:-

****

AN - _Hey! Totally new chapter up! Wonder where Lily and James' relationship is going now? I have a question, though. Do you think Lily and James are fighting to much? Is it to much of the love/ hate thing going on? I have the feeling that I'll get some 'yes' answers, because in my opinion, I think that's what's happeneing, and I know some people get annoyed with that. I'll try to cut down on the fighting though, but please review, even just to mention 'yes, they're fighting to much' or vice versa. Thank you all so much for reviewing! I love you all!!_

Love n Stuff

Miss Meg


	9. Love is Golden

****

Love This Feeling

__

Disclaimer: JKR…..Must I say more?

-:-

Lily eventually forgave James without him knowing, having to spend two hours with James every night. Their conversation was cold and distant, on both parts. They never touched each other or laughed with each other, Lily just feeling cold and empty inside without James.

"Lily." James said, pushing Lily against the wall. "We need to talk."

Lily looked away, not being able to look into James' eyes. "Then talk James." She told him.

"I've tried to tell you over and over about what happened that day. I was looking for you and those girls surrounded me, asking me why I was going for you, when we weren't shagging. They wouldn't let me tell them why I wanted to be with you, Lils. I was so anxious to get away, that girl ran past, having the red hair, and pulled me into the closet. I knew you were the only redhead here Lils, and I didn't have a chance to see anything more before we were in that closet. I swear to God, Lily, I didn't mean to." James told her, his hands running through her hair.

Tears were streaming down Lily's face, having to hear what James was saying. It made her heart break, hearing the pain, that she was causing. She felt like she wasn't good enough for him, not wanting to give James what obviously every other 7th year girl had given him so willingly.

"James, I know the story. I heard you that night, I was sitting in the next corridor, crying my eyes out. I know what happened. I know that I'm not going to give you what every other girl has so easily. I'm not the girl for you James. I'm a girl who'll tell you no, when you want to hear 'yes'. You don't need me James, I know you don't. I know that somewhere in the back of your mind, I'm a challenge to see if the only virgin girl in Gryffindor will give it up to you James." Lily said, slipping out of James' grasp, and running out of James' sight.

__

"That's not true, Lils."

-:-

__

'I'm falling for bloody James Potter.' Lily's thoughts echoed in her mind, eyes open wide and trying to figure if that was the truth. A few weeks had gone by, James always trying to talk to her, and Lily's wall was slowly breaking, letting the emotions take over her heart.

"Lily?" A voice called from behind Lily's door.

"Yes?" Lily called, moving herself from her bed, opening her door to find Brianna standing there.

"Do you like James?" She asked, jumping on Lily's bed, eyes sparkling.

"What makes you say that?" Lily's eyes narrowed, wondering why she was asking.

"It's bloody obvious to me, Lils, But to you, I'm not sure. So, are you?" Bri asked.

__

'Shit, Fuck, Damn……Why is she asking? She's my best friend; I shouldn't have to lie to her. I don't know what I feel……it's James Bloody Potter for Gods sake.'

"No"

Bri's eyes took on a soft look of sadness, before hardening and she looked defiantly up into Lily's eyes.

"I can't believe you lied to me. 'James Bloody Potter.' "

Bri got up, not looking back, and left the room.

__

'What am I going to do now?'

-:-

"She said that she doesn't like you. She didn't deny that she was lying, either. Looks like we're stuck. I swear, that girl is stubborn. She's been looking for the perfect guy since she was 13, and can't see him when he's right in front of her face. I don't know what will make her realize what the fuck she's missing. Maybe you should move on………." Brianna trailed off, looking at both Sirius and James as she sighed.

"I've got it." Sirius jumped up, looking around the common room.

"Prongs mate, if you had to snog anyone in this room, who would it be." Sirius asked, an amused glint in his eye. "Besides Lily." Sirius grinned, watching as James' mouth closed.

"Tasha Blake" James answered, frowning. He didn't like the sound of this one.

"Oy! Tasha!" Sirius called. "Come here for a second, will you?" Sirius called, turning to   
Bri.

"As soon as James and Tasha leave, get Lily and tell her Professor McGonagall is waiting outside the portrait." Sirius told her.

"What did you want?" Tasha asked.

"Mind snogging James for a bit of Jealousy?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Tasha raised an eyebrow, "For?" She asked

"Why, Lily Evans, of course! And when Lily and James start to talk, you can come back in here." Sirius smiled. "For me?" sticking his bottom lip out, Tasha rolled her eyes, smiling.

"You know I'll do anything for you, Oppah." She smiled, grabbing James' arm and leading him outside of the common room.

-:-

"Lily, McGonagall is waiting for you outside of the portrait. She wants to have a word with you about some assignment or another." Brianna told Lily, shutting the door behind her and smiling. This was sure to work.

Lily opened her eyes, running her hand through her hair and heading downstairs.

-:-

__

'How could he!?' Lily thought angrily to herself, watching James press his body and mouth against Lily's roommate, Tasha. _'That bastard!'_

"Oh! Hi Lily." James said nonchalantly as he walked towards her, forgetting Tasha, who seemed to disappear.

Bile rose in Lily's throat. "Hi." Lily said through gritted teeth, trying to keep back her anger.

"What's wrong?" James asked innocently.

"Nothing," Lily replied, not looking at him and arms folder across her chest in a carefree manner. "So, how's your whore?"

"She's good. _Really _good, if you know what I mean." James winked, grinning. "I've thought about what you said, and I've realized that you're right. We just weren't meant for each other. So I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I've finally moved on, and I won't be bothering you about going out with me anymore." James grinned, shrugging. "Why go chasing rainbows when you can never truly reach the pot of gold." James turned, his robes flowing after him, down the hallway towards the common room.

"James!" Lily called out, without thinking.

James turned around, looking at Lily with a puzzled look, his hazel eyes holding a mischievous glint. "Yeah?"

"I-I…….Do you love her?" Lily said meaningfully.

James walked towards Lily, standing close enough to smell her, to feel her breath on his neck, brushing a lock of fiery hair away from her face.

"No. I'll never love any other person than you Lily, You'll always have my heart. But I guess that I'll find the girl I love second best if I can't have you."

__

'My eyes searched James, wondering what the hell I should do. I was going to lose him this time, this time and forever. My only love sprung from my only hate. Never had I been faced with more of a decision than this. If I left him go, what would my life be like? Would I ever find someone who I loved, as much as I loved James Potter. I realized, that Yes, I do love James Potter. I couldn't live without him in any way possible. If I let him go, I would never see his loving face, loving eyes directed at me again, but at some other lucky girl.'

"James." Lily said, her heart racing with indecision. "You can't just buy fake gold to replace the real gold. You've got to keep chasing the rainbows." Lily said, smiling and closing the space in between them.

Their lips met, in a small, loving kiss. James' hands wrapped around Lily's, holding them tightly, as if reassuring her that he would never leave her.

"Lily, look," James squeezed Lily's hands, drawing her attention to the golden ring on her finger.

__

With A Touch, A Spark, after 5 years of total and complete hate, A Christmas Holiday that I could never forget and a ring that fit so perfectly. It all lead to these words, the words that were now written on my ring.

"I love you Lily." Scrawled over the glossy surface of the ring, sparkling in the dim hallway light, as Lily threw her arms around James' neck.

"And I love you……James."

-:- **_FINISH _**-:-

****

AN - _Hey you guys! I got a review saying my P.O.V's were all messed up, so I decided to redo this chapter, and here it is! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story, as this is the end of this particular part. I may, and probably will finish the rest of the story, but I'm not to sure about that. I've already planned out the end of _everything_, so I don't think that that will be a major problem for me. Please review telling me where you would like this story to go, or if you think it should end. Any mistakes I made in this story that you could find? Please tell me, I'll be grateful and change it ASAP!_

To everyone who has reviewed, I want to truly thank you. You're reviewed helped me so much in writing this story, helping me learn more about writing, and knowing how to write a better story. It's an honor that you all are reading my story. I want to give special thanks to **Cappuccino Squirrel**, who wrote a couple chapter outlines for me, and to my nerdy friend, **Steph**, my lemon jolly rancher girl. Love to everyone, you all is great!


End file.
